ehrenamtfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Die Präsenz der Kirche an der Universität und in der universitären Kultur
Kongregation für das katholische Bildungswesen Päpstlicher Rat für die Laien Päpstlicher Rat für die Kultur: Die Präsenz der Kirche an der Universität und in der universitären Kultur 22.05.1994 Erschienen in: Verlautbarungen des Apostolischen Stuhls 118 / hg. vom Sekretariat der Deutschen Bischofskonferenz. Bonn: 1994. S. 3-28. für die Datenübertragung aufbereitet von Andreas Schwenzer, Kath.-Theol. Fak., Uni Würzburg. Vorbemerkung: Natur, Ziel, Adressaten Die Universität und die universitäre Kultur im weiteren Sinn stellen eine Wirklichkeit von entscheidender Bedeutung dar. In diesem Milieu geht es um vitale Fragen; tiefgehende kulturelle Veränderungen rufen neue Herausforderungen hervor. Die Kirche muß auf diese Herausforderungen in ihrer Sendung, das Evangelium zu verkünden, antworten.Ein Beispiel für diese pastorale Sorge des Lehramtes des Lehramtes der Kirche sind die Ansprachen Seiner Heiligkeit Papst Johannes Paul II. an die Universitäten. Vgl. Giovanni Paolo II: Discorsi alle Università Camerino 1991. Für eine besonders bedeutsame Zusammenfassung in dieser Hinsicht siehe die Ansprache an die Teilnehmer des Arbeitstreffens über das Thema der Hochschulseelsorge, in: Insegnamenti di Giovanni Paolo II, V/1, 1982, pp.771-78l. Im Lauf ihrer "Ad limina"-Besuche haben viele Bischöfe ihre Sorge ausgedrückt sowie ihren Wunsch geäußert, Hilfen zu erhalten, um sich bislang unbekannten Problemen stellen zu können, deren Neuheit und Schärfe manchmal die Verantwortlichen überraschen, die üblichen pastoralen Methoden oft unwirksam machen und den hochherzigsten Eifer entmutigen. Verschiedene Diözesen und Bischofskonferenzen haben Überlegungen und pastorale Initiativen entwickelt, die bereits Elemente für Antworten bereitstellen. Darüber hinaus stellen sich religiöse Gemeinschaften und apostolische Bewegungen mit erneuerter Bereitschaft den Herausforderungen der Seelsorge an der Universität. Um diese Initiativen der Allgemeinheit zugänglich zu machen und umfassende Maßnahmen angesichts dieser Herausforderung zu ergreifen, haben die Kongregation für das Katholische Bildungswesen, der Päpstliche Rat für die Laien und der Päpstliche Rat für die Kultur erneut Bischofskonferenzen, Ordensinstitute und kirchliche Organisationen und Bewegungen konsultiert. Eine erste Zusammenfassung dieser Konsultation wurde am 28. Oktober 1987 auf der Bischofssynode über Berufung und Sendung der Laien in der Kirche und in der Welt vorgestellt.Diese Zusammenfassung, die von Kardinal Paul Poupard im Namen der drei Dikasterien öffentlich vorgestellt wurde, ist am 25. März 1988 publiziert und in verschiedenen Sprachen veröffentlicht worden. Vgl. La Documentation Catholique, n. 1964, 19 juin 1988, pp.623-628; Origins, vol. 18, n. 7, june 30, 1988, pp.109-112; Ecclesia, n. 2381, 23 de julio 1988, pp.1105-1110; La Civiltà Cattolica, an. 139, 21 maggio 1988, n. 3310, pp.364-374. Diese Dokumentation wurde durch zahlreiche Treffen, wie auch durch die Reaktionen der betroffenen Institutionen auf den publizierten Text und durch die Veröffentlichung von Arbeiten und Forschungen über die Tätigkeit der Christen in der Welt der Universität bereichert. All dies hat es ermöglicht, eine Anzahl von Konstanten festzustellen, genaue Fragen zu formulieren und, ausgehend vom apostolischen Leben der im universitären Milieu engagierten Personen, einige Orientierungslinien zu entwerfen. Das vorliegende Dokument versteht sich, indem es die bedeutendsten Fragen und Initiativen aufgreift, als Reflexions- und Arbeitshilfe im Dienst an den Ortskirchen. Die ersten Adressaten sind die Bischofskonferenzen, vor allem jene Bischöfe, die direkt von der Tätigkeit von Universitäten oder Hochschulen in ihrer Diözese betroffen sind. Aber die Feststellungen und die vorgelegten Orientierungen richten sich in gleicher Weise an all jene, die unter der Leitung der Bischöfe an der Seelsorge an der Universität teilhaben: Priester, Laien, Orden, kirchliche Bewegungen. Indem dieses Dokument Vorschläge für die "Neu-Evangelisierung" macht, will es eine vertiefte Reflexion seitens aller betroffenen Personen und eine erneuerte Pastoral anregen. Eine dringende Notwendigkeit Seit ihren Anfängen ist die Universität eine der bedeutendsten Formen, in denen sich die pastorale Sorge der Kirche ausdrückt. Ihre Entstehung ist mit der Entwicklung von Schulen verbunden, die im Mittelalter von Bischöfen großer Diözesen errichtet wurden. Während die frühe Geschichte der Universität zu einer immer größeren Verselbständigung der "Universitas magistrorum et scholarium" führte, hat die Kirche ihr nicht weniger jene Sorge weiter zugewandt, die am Anfang dieser Institution stand.Vgl. Johannes Paul II., Apostolische Konstitution "Ex Corde Ecclesiae", 15. August 1990, n.1. In der Tat, die Präsenz der Kirche an der Universität ist niemals ein Ziel, das mit der Sendung der Kirche, den Glauben zu verkünden, nur äußerlich zu tun hätte. "Die Synthese zwischen Kultur und Glaube ist nicht nur ein Erfordernis der Kultur, sondern auch des Glaubens _ Ein Glaube, der nicht Kultur wird, ist kein voll angenommener, ganz durchdachter und treu gelebter Glaube".Johannes Paul II., Schreiben zur Errichtung des Päpstlichen Rates für die Kultur, 20. Mai 1982, in: AAS t.74, 1983, pp.683-688. Der Glaube, den die Kirche verkündet, ist "fides quaerens intellectum", ein Glaube, der danach verlangt, Denken und Herz des Menschen zu durchdringen, durchdacht zu werden, damit er gelebt werden kann. Die kirchliche Präsenz wird sich deshalb nicht auf kulturelle und wissenschaftliche Initiativen beschränken. Sie muß sich als wirksame Möglichkeit einer Begegnung mit Christus darbieten. Die Präsenz und die Sendung der Kirche in der universitären Kultur nehmen, konkret gesagt, unterschiedliche und einander ergänzende Formen an. In erster Linie stellt sich die Aufgabe, die Katholiken, die an der Universität als Professoren, Studenten, Forscher oder Mitarbeiter engagiert sind, zu unterstützen. Die Kirche sorgt sich darum, das Evangelium all jenen an der Universität zu verkünden, die es noch nicht kennen und bereit sind, es frei anzunehmen. Ihre Tätigkeit wird auch in einem ehrlichen Dialog und einer echten Zusammenarbeit mit all den Mitgliedern der universitären Gemeinschaft wirksam, die sich um die kulturelle Förderung des Menschen und die kulturelle Entwicklung der Völker sorgen. Eine solche Perspektive verlangt von den Trägern der Seelsorge, die Universität als ein spezifisches Milieu mit den ihm eigenen Problemen zu begreifen. Der Erfolg ihres Engagements hängt in der Tat zu einem großen Teil von den Beziehungen ab, die sie zu diesem Milieu unterhalten, Beziehungen, die sich manchmal erst im Anfangsstadium befinden. Die Seelsorge an der Universität verbleibt faktisch oft am Rand der ordentlichen Seelsorge. So ist es auch notwendig, daß die ganze christliche Gemeinschaft sich ihrer pastoralen und missionarischen Verantwortung gegenüber der Welt der Universität bewußt wird. I. Die Situation der Universität Im Lauf eines halben Jahrhunderts hat die Institution der Universität eine bemerkenswerte Veränderung durchgemacht, deren Charakteristika dennoch weder für alle Länder zu verallgemeinern noch gleichermaßen auf alle akademischen Zentren derselben Region anzuwenden sind. Denn jede Universität ist abhängig von ihrem historischen, kulturellen, sozialen, wirtschaftlichen und politischen Kontext. Diese große Vielfalt erfordert eine kluge Anpassung der Formen kirchlicher Präsenz. # In zahlreichen Ländern, besonders in bestimmten entwickelten Ländern, zeigen sich nach der Protestbewegung der Jahre 1968-1970 und der institutionellen Krise, die die Universität in eine gewisse Verwirrung gestürzt hat, mehrere positive und negative Tendenzen. Konfrontationen und Krisen, im besonderen der Zusammenbruch von einstmals herrschenden Ideologien und Utopien, haben tiefe Spuren hinterlassen. War die Universität noch vor kurzer Zeit für Privilegierte reserviert, so hat sie sich weithin einer breiten Allgemeinheit geöffnet, sowohl im Grundstudium wie in der Weiterbildung. Dies ist ein wichtiges und bedeutendes Zeichen der Demokratisierung des sozialen und kulturellen Lebens. In vielen Fällen ist der Zustrom von Studenten so stark, daß sich die Infrastruktur, die Mittel und selbst die traditionellen Methoden des Unterrichts als ungenügend erweisen. Darüber hinaus haben Phänomene unterschiedlicher Natur in bestimmten kulturellen Kontexten wesentliche Veränderungen in der Position der Lehrenden bewirkt, die zwischen Isolierung und Kollegialität, Vielfalt des professionellen Engagements und Familienleben, ihre akademische und soziale Stellung, ihre Autorität und ihre Sicherheit schwinden sehen. Auch die konkrete Situation der Studenten erweckt tiefe Beunruhigung. In der Tat fehlen oft Strukturen der Aufnahme, der Begleitung und des gemeinsamen Lebens. Deshalb leiden viele von ihnen, fern von ihren Familien in einer ihnen kaum bekannten Stadt, unter Einsamkeit. Außerdem sind in vielen Fällen die Beziehungen zu den Professoren sehr reduziert, und die Studenten sehen sich vor Orientierungsprobleme gestellt, die sie überfordern. Manchmal ist das Milieu, in das sie sich einfügen müssen, vom Einfluß sozio-politischer Verhaltensweisen und von der Forderung nach unbegrenzter Freiheit in allen Bereichen der Forschung und des wissenschaftlichen Experimentierens gekennzeichnet. Schließlich sind die jungen Studenten in vielen Lebensbereichen mit der Ausbreitung eines relativistischen Liberalismus konfrontiert, eines wissenschaftlichen Positivismus sowie eines gewissen Pessimismus hinsichtlich ihrer beruflichen Perspektiven, die durch die ökonomische Krise unsicher geworden sind. # Anderswo hat die Universität einen Teil ihres Ansehens verloren. Die Zunahme an Universitäten und ihre Spezialisierung haben eine sehr unausgewogene Situation geschaffen: bestimmte Universitäten erfreuen sich eines ungebrochenen Ansehens, andere bieten mit Mühe einen mittelmäßigen Unterricht. Die Universität hat nicht mehr das Monopol der Forschung in Bereichen, in denen sich spezialisierte Institute und private oder öffentliche Forschungszentren auszeichnen. All dies fügt sich in jeder Hinsicht in ein bestimmtes kulturelles Klima ein, in die "akademische Kultur" nämlich, die eine charakteristische "forma mentis" erzeugt: die Bedeutung, die der argumentativen Kraft der Beweisführung zuerkannt wird, die Entwicklung eines kritischen Geistes, ein hoher Grad an fachspezifischen Informationen und zugleich Mangel an einer Synthese, selbst innerhalb begrenzter Perspektiven. # In dieser in Veränderung begriffenen Kultur mit einem Wahrheitsanspruch und einer Haltung des Dienstes zu leben, die dem christlichen Ideal entsprechen, ist manchmal schwierig geworden. War es früher ein unbestreitbarer sozialer Aufstieg, wenn man Student oder, mehr noch, Professor wurde, so entfalten sich heute die universitären Studien in einem Kontext, der oft durch neue materielle oder moralische Schwierigkeiten gekennzeichnet ist, die sich rasch zu menschlichen und geistigen Problemen mit unvorhergesehenen Konsequenzen umformen. # In zahlreichen Ländern begegnet die Universität großen Schwierigkeiten in ihrem Bemühen um unaufhörliche Erneuerung, das von der Evolution der Gesellschaft, der Entwicklung neuer Bereiche des Wissens und von den Anforderungen einer Ökonomie in der Krise hervorgerufen wird. Die Gesellschaft wünscht eine Universität, die ihren spezifischen Bedürfnissen, besonders jenem, Arbeit für alle zu finden, entspricht. Auf diese Weise hält die industrielle Welt mit ihren spezifischen Erfordernissen rascher und sicherer technischer Leistung auf bemerkenswerte Weise Einzug in die Universität. Diese "Professionalisierung", deren positive Auswirkungen nicht geleugnet werden können, fügt sich jedoch nicht immer in eine "universitäre" Ausbildung ein, im Hinblick auf den Sinn für Werte, die Berufsethik und die Konfrontation mit anderen Disziplinen, die die notwendige Spezialisierung ergänzen. # Im Gegensatz zur "Professionalisierung" bestimmter Institute begnügen sich zahlreiche Fakultäten, besonders die für Geschichte und Sprachen, Philosopbie, politische Wissenschaften oder Recht, damit, eine allgemeine Ausbildung in ihrer eigenen Disziplin anzubieten, ohne sich um eventuelle berufliche Aussichten ihrer Studenten zu kümmern. In nicht wenigen Ländern einer mittleren Entwicklungsstufe benützen die Regierungen die Universitäten als "Abstellplätze", um die durch die Jugendarbeitslosigkeit entstandenen Spannungen zu verringern. # Außerdem drängt sich eine Feststellung auf: In zahlreichen Ländern sieht sich die Universität, die von ihrem Sinn her berufen ist, eine erstrangige Rolle in der Entwicklung der Kultur zu spielen, vor zwei sich widerstreitende Risiken gestellt: entweder passiv die herrschenden kulturellen Einflüsse über sich ergehen zu lassen, oder in bezug auf die herrschende Kultur an den Rand gedrängt zu werden. Es ist für die Universität schwierig, dieser Situation zu begegnen, weil sie oft aufgehört hat, eine "Gemeinschaft von Studierenden und Lehrenden auf der Suche nach Wahrheit" zu sein, um vielmehr ein reines Instrument in den Händen des Staates und der herrschenden wirtschaftlichen Kräfte zu werden, mit dem ausschließlichen Ziel, die technische und professionelle Vorbereitung von Spezialisten sicherzustellen, ohne der erzieherischen Bildung der Person jenen zentralen Platz einzuräumen, der ihr zusteht. Außerdem - und diese Situation bleibt nicht ohne schwerwiegende Folgen - besuchen viele Studenten die Universität, ohne dort eine menschliche Formung vorzufinden, die in der Lage wäre, ihnen zur notwendigen Unterscheidungsgabe im Hinblick auf den Sinn des Lebens, die Begründung und die Verwirklichung von Werten und Idealen zu verhelfen. So leben sie in einer Unsicherheit, die von der Sorge um ihre Zukunft noch verstärkt wird. # In den Ländern, die einer materialistischen und atheistischen Ideologie unterworfen waren oder es noch immer sind, hat diese die Forschung und die Lehre durchdrungen, besonders in den Bereichen der Humanwissenschaften, der Philosophie und der Geschichte. Aus diesem Grund hat das Denken selbst in bestimmten Ländern, die radikale Veränderungen auf politischer Ebene erlebt haben, sich nicht die genügende Freiheit erworben, um die erforderlichen Unterscheidungen bezüglich der herrschenden geistigen Strömungen zu treffen und sich über die oft verborgene Anwesenheit eines relativistischen Liberalismus im klaren zu sein. Es verbreitet sich sogar ein gewisser Skeptizismus hinsichtlich der Idee der Wahrheit selbst. # Überall läßt sich eine große Vervielfältigung der Wissensgebiete feststellen. Die verschiedenen Disziplinen haben es erreicht, ihr eigenes Feld für ihre Untersuchungen und ihre Aussagen abzugrenzen und die legitime Komplexität und die Vielfalt ihrer Methoden anzuerkennen. Ein Risiko zeichnet sich immer mehr ab: daß sich nämlich Forscher, Professoren und Studenten in ihren eigenen Wissensbereich einschließen und sich mit einem fragmentarischen Ausschnitt der Wirklichkeit begnügen. # In bestimmten Disziplinen gewinnt ein neuer Positivismus ohne ethischen Bezug an Einfluß: Wissenschaft um der Wissenschaft willen. Die "utilitaristische" Ausbildung hat Vorrang vor einem ganzheitlichen Humanismus. Dies führt dazu, daß die Bedürfnisse und die Erwartungen der Person vernachlässigt und die entscheidendsten Fragen ihrer personalen und sozialen Existenz unterdrückt oder totgeschwiegen werden. Die Entwicklung der technischen Wissenschaften im Bereich der Biologie, der Kommunikation und der Mechanisierung ruft neue und entscheidende ethische Fragen hervor. Je mehr der Mensch fähig wird, die Natur zu beherrschen, desto mehr wird er von der Technik abhängig, und um so mehr hat er es nötig, um seine eigene Freiheit zu ringen. Dies stellt neue Anfragen an die Perspektiven und die epistemologischen Kriterien der verschiedenen Wissenschaften. # Die Verbreitung von Skeptizismus und Indifferenz, die durch ein säkularisiertes Umfeld verursacht werden, geht gleichzeitig einher mit einer neuen religiösen Frage mit unbestimmten Konturen. In diesem Klima, das durch Unsicherheiten der geistigen Orientierung von Professoren und Studenten gekennzeichnet ist, stellt die Universität manchmal ein Milieu dar, in dem sich aggressive nationalistische Verhaltensweisen entwickeln. Doch weicht in manchen Situationen das Klima des Protestes einem Klima des Konformismus. # Die Entwicklung von Formen des universitären "Fernunterrichts" oder von "Fernsehkollegs" macht Informationen einer größeren Zahl zugänglich, aber der persönliche Kontakt zwischen Professor und Student läuft Gefahr, zugleich mit der menschlichen Formung, die an diese unersetzliche Beziehung gebunden ist, zu verschwinden. Manche gemischte Formen verbinden auf kluge Weise Fernunterricht und gelegentliche Beziehungen zwischen Professor und Student und könnten ein gutes Mittel sein, um die universitäre Bildung weiterzuentwickeln. # Die inter-universitäre und die internationale Zusammenarbeit kennt einen echten Fortschritt, wobei die entwickelteren akademischen Zentren den weniger fortgeschrittenen helfen können, manchmal, aber nicht immer, zum Vorteil der letzteren. Die großen Universitäten können in der Tat eine gewisse technische, aber auch ideologische "Einwirkung" über die Grenzen ihres Landes hinaus ausüben, zum Nachteil der weniger begünstigten Länder. # Die Stellung, die von Frauen an der Universität eingenommen wird, sowie der allgemein möglich gewordene Zugang zur Universität stellen in bestimmten Ländern bereits eine gut eingeführte Tradition dar; aber anderswo erscheint dies als neue Errungenschaft, als außerordentliche Chance der Erneuerung und als Bereicherung des universitären Lebens. # Die zentrale Rolle der Universität in den Entwicklungsprogrammen wird von einer Spannung zwischen dem Streben nach einer neuen, an der Modernität ausgerichteten Kultur, und der Bewahrung und Förderung der traditionellen Kulturen begleitet. Deshalb fehlt der Universität, damit sie ihrer Berufung entsprechen kann, eine "leitende Idee", ein roter Faden bei ihren vielfältigen Aktivitäten. Hier ist die aktuelle Krise der Identität und der Finalität einer Institution begründet, die ihrem Wesen nach auf die Suche nach der Wahrheit ausgerichtet ist. Die Verwirrung des Denkens und der Mangel an grundlegenden Kriterien verhindern das Zustandekommen von Bildungsvorschlägen, die geeignet sind, sich mit den neuen Problemen auseinanderzusetzen. Trotz ihrer Unvollkommenheiten bleibt die Universität, von ihrer Berufung her, gemeinsam mit anderen Hochschulinstitutionen ein privilegierter Ort der Ausarbeitung des Wissens und der Bildung. Sie spielt eine grundlegende Rolle bei der Vorbereitung der leitenden Gesellschaftsschichten des 21. Jahrhunderts. # Ein neuer pastoraler Aufbruch. Die Präsenz der Katholiken an der Universität stellt bereits als solche ein Motiv der Anfrage und der Hoffnung für die Kirche dar: In zahlreichen Ländern ist diese Präsenz in der Tat beeindruckend durch die Zahl und dennoch von relativ bescheidener Wirksamkeit, weil zu viele Professoren und Studenten ihren Glauben als strikte Privatsache betrachten oder den Einfluß ihres universitären Lebens auf ihre christliche Existenz nicht begreifen. Ihre Anwesenheit an der Universität erscheint wie eine "Ausklammerung" aus ihrem Glaubensleben. Manche, selbst Priester oder Ordensleute, gehen so weit, sich im Namen der universitären Autonomie jeder expliziten Bezeugung ihres Glaubens zu enthalten. Andere nützen diese Autonomie, um Lehrmeinungen zu propagieren, die im Widerspruch zur Lehre der Kirche stehen. Der Mangel an Theologen, die in den empirischen Wissenschaften und in der Technik kompetent sind, und an wissenschaftlich spezialisierten Professoren, die über eine gute theologische Ausbildung verfügen, erschwert noch diese Situation. Dies verlangt ganz offenkundig nach einem erneuerten Bewußtsein für einen neuen pastoralen Aufbruch. Außerdem drängt sich, bei aller Wertschätzung lobenswerter Initiativen, die so ziemlich überall unternommen werden, eine Feststellung auf: Die christliche Präsenz an der Universität scheint sich oft auf isolierte Gruppen, sporadische Initiativen, das gelegentliche Zeugnis bekannter Personen und die Aktivität dieser oder jener Bewegung zu beschränken. II. Die Präsenz der Kirche für die Universität und für die universitäre Kultur 1. Die Präsenz in den Strukturen der Universität Von Christus zu allen Menschen in allen Kulturen gesandt, bemüht sich die Kirche, ihnen die Frohe Botschaft des Heiles mitzuteilen. Als Verwalterin der durch Christus über Gott und den Menschen geoffenbarten Wahrheit ist sie gesandt, durch ihre Verkündigung der Wahrheit den Weg zur authentischen Freiheit zu eröffnen. Gegründet auf den Auftrag Christi bemüht sie sich darum, die Werte und die kulturellen Ausdrucksweisen zu erhellen, sie im Licht des Glaubens, wenn notwendig, zu läutern und zu reinigen, um sie zu ihrer Sinnfülle zu führen.Vgl. Johannes Paul II., Enzyklika "Veritatis Splendor", nn. 30-31. In der Universität bringt die pastorale Aktivität der Kirche in ihrer reichhaltigen Komplexität vor allem einen subjektiven Aspekt mit sich: die Evangelisierung der Personen. Aus dieser Sicht tritt die Kirche mit konkreten Personen in Dialog: mit Männern und Frauen, Professoren, Studenten, Angestellten, und durch sie auch mit den kulturellen Strömungen, die dieses Milieu charakterisieren. Auch der objektive Aspekt, d.h. der Dialog zwischen dem Glauben und den verschiedenen Wissenschaften, ist dabei nicht zu vergessen. In der Tat ist im Kontext der Universität das Erscheinen neuer kultureller Strömungen eng mit den großen Fragen des Menschen verbunden, mit seinem Wert, mit dem Sinn seines Seins und seines Handelns, und besonders mit seinem Gewissen und seiner Freiheit. Auf dieser Ebene wird es für die katholischen Intellektuellen zur vorrangigen Aufgabe, eine erneuerte und lebendige Synthese zwischen Glaube und Kultur voranzutreiben. Die Kirche darf nicht vergessen, daß sie ihre Aktivität in der je besonderen Situation jedes universitären Zentrums ausübt und daß ihre Präsenz an der Universität ein Dienst ist, den sie den Menschen in ihrer zweifachen Dimension, der persönlichen und der sozialen, leistet. Deshalb unterscheidet sich die Art dieser Präsenz in den verschiedenen Ländern, die ja durch unterschiedliche historische, kulturelle, religiöse und juridische Traditionen gekennzeichnet sind. Im besonderen wird die Kirche dort, wo die Gesetzgebung dies zuläßt, nicht auf ihre institutionelle Aktivität in der Universität verzichten. Sie ist darauf bedacht, die Lehre der Theologie überall, wo sie es kann, zu unterstützen und zu fördern. Auf institutioneller Ebene erhält dabei die Hochschulgemeinde eine besondere Bedeutung in der Universität selbst. Indem sie ein breites Spektrum an intellektueller und zugleich spiritueller Bildung anbietet, stellt sie in der Tat eine bedeutende Hilfe für die Verkündigung des Evangeliums dar. Durch die Aktivitäten der Anregung und der Bewußtseinsbildung, die in der Hochschulgemeinde durchgeführt werden, kann die Universitätsseelsorge darauf hoffen, ihr Ziel zu erreichen, d.h. im universitären Milieu eine christliche Gemeinschaft und ein Engagement missionarischen Glaubens ins Leben zu rufen. Die Orden und die religiösen Kongregationen sichern eine spezifische Präsenz in den Universitäten und tragen durch den Reichtum und die Verschiedenheit ihrer Charismen - vor allem ihres pädagogischen Charismas - zur christlichen Bildung der Lehrenden und der Studierenden bei. In ihren pastoralen Entscheidungen sollen diese religiösen Gemeinschaften, die sehr vom Unterricht im primären und sekundären Bildungsbereich in Anspruch genommen sind, bedenken, was mit ihrer Präsenz an den Hochschulen auf dem Spiel steht, und sich vor jeder Form des Rückzugs hüten, unter dem Vorwand, anderen jene Sendung anzuvertrauen, die ihrer Berufung entspricht. Um akzeptiert zu werden und wirksam zu sein, muß die institutionelle Präsenz der Kirche in der universitären Kultur qualitativ hochstehend sein; oft mangelt es jedoch an Personal und manchmal auch an den erforderlichen finanziellen Mitteln. Diese Situation verlangt eine kreative Anpassung und einen entsprechenden pastoralen Einsatz. 2. Die katholische Universität Unter den verschiedenen institutionellen Formen, in denen die Kirche in der universitären Welt präsent ist, muß die katholische Universität hervorgehoben werden, die selbst eine Institution der Kirche ist. Die Existenz einer Anzahl wichtiger katholischer Universitäten - äußerst unterschiedlich nach Regionen und Ländern, angefangen von einer breiten Streuung bis hin zum gänzlichen Fehlen - ist in sich selbst ein Reichtum und ein wesentlicher Faktor der Präsenz der Kirche in der universitären Kultur. Dennoch ist dieses "Kapital" oft weit davon entfernt, die Früchte zu bringen, die legitimerweise erwartet werden. Wichtige Hinweise, um die spezifische Rolle der katholischen Universität zu fördern, wurden in der Apostolischen Konstitution "Ex Corde Ecclesiae", veröffentlicht am 15. August 1990, vorgelegt. Darin wird klargestellt: die institutionelle Identität der katholischen Universität hängt von der gleichzeitigen Verwirklichung ihrer Charakteristika als "Universität" und als "katholisch" ab. Sie gelangt nur dann zu ihrer vollen Verwirklichung, wenn sie es erreicht, ein Zeugnis der Ernsthaftigkeit und des Einsatzes als Mitglied der internationalen Gemeinschaft der Wissenschaften zu geben und zugleich ihre katholische Identität in expliziter Verbundenheit mit der Kirche auf der lokalen wie auf der universalen Ebene auszudrücken, eine Identität, die das Leben, die Dienstleistungen und die Programme der universitären Gemeinschaft konkret bestimmt. So verwirklicht die katholische Universität das Ziel, in institutioneller Form eine christliche Präsenz in der universitären Welt sicherzustellen. Von daher kommt ihre spezifische Sendung, die durch verschiedene, untrennbar verbundene Aspekte gekennzeichnet ist. Um ihre spezifische Aufgabe für die Kirche und für die Gesellschaft zu erfüllen, muß die katholische Universität die wichtigen Probleme unserer Zeit studieren und Lösungsvorschläge erarbeiten, die jene ethischen und religiösen Werte, die einer christlichen Sicht des Menschen entsprechen, konkretisieren. Es folgt sofort die Hochschulseelsorge im eigentlichen Sinn. In dieser Hinsicht ist die katholische Universität kaum mit wesentlich anderen Problemen konfrontiert als mit solchen, mit denen sich auch andere akademische Zentren auseinandersetzen müssen. Dennoch ist es notwendig zu unterstreichen, daß die Frage der Hochschulseelsorge eine akademische Institution, die sich als "katholisch" definiert, in einer ebenso tiefen Weise betrifft, wie es die Ziele selbst sind, die sie sich zu erreichen vornimmt, nämlich die umfassende Bildung der Personen, Männer und Frauen, die im akademischen Kontext zur aktiven Teilnahme am Leben der Gesellschaft und der Kirche gerufen sind. Ein weiterer Aspekt der Sendung der katholischen Universität ist schließlich das Engagement im Dialog zwischen Glaube und Kultur sowie die Entwicklung einer Kultur, die im Glauben verwurzelt ist. Auch wenn darauf hinzuweisen ist, daß überall, wo Getaufte im Leben der Universität engagiert sind, sich eine Kultur in Übereinstimmung mit dem Glauben entwickeln soll, so ist dies im Kontext einer katholischen Universität ein Erfordernis von noch höherer Dringlichkeit. Denn diese ist ja in besonderer Weise aufgerufen, ein bedeutender Gesprächspartner in der akademischen, kulturellen und wissenschaftlichen Welt zu werden. Wie sich deutlich zeigt, findet die Kirche in ihrer Sorge für die Universität - in der Form des unmittelbaren Dienstes an den Personen wie der Evangelisierung der Kultur - in der Einrichtung der katholischen Universität einen unverzichtbaren Bezugspunkt. Die entscheidende Forderung nach einer qualifizierten Präsenz der Getauften in der universitären Kultur wird so zu einem an die ganze Kirche gerichteten Appell, daß sie sich der spezifischen Sendung der katholischen Universität immer klarer bewußt wird und ihre Entwicklung als wirksames Instrument ihres Auftrags zur Evangelisierung fördert. 3. Bereits verwirklichte fruchtbare Initiativen Um auf die Anforderungen zu antworten, die von der universitären Kultur gestellt werden, haben zahlreiche Ortskirchen verschiedene geeignete Maßnahmen getroffen: # Die Ernennung von Hochschulseelsorgern durch die Bischofskonferenz, mit einer geeigneten Ausbildung und angemessener Unterstützung. # Die Schaffung von vielfältigen diözesanen Arbeitsgruppen für die Hochschulseelsorge, in denen die den Laien eigene Verantwortung wie auch der diözesane Charakter dieser apostolischen Gruppen zur Geltung kommt. # Erste Schritte einer pastoralen Bemühung, die sich an die Rektoren der Universitäten und die Professoren der Fakultäten richtet, deren Lebenswelt oft von technisch-professionellen Aspekten beherrscht wird. # Initiativen zur Schaffung von Fachbereichen für "religiöse Wissenschaften", die geeignet sind, neue Perspektiven für die Lehrenden und für die Studenten in Übereinstimmung mit der Förderung der Sendung der Kirche zu eröffnen. In diesen Fachbereichen sollen die Katholiken eine erstrangige Rolle spielen, besonders wenn in der universitären Struktur theologische Fakultäten fehlen. # Einrichtung von regulären Vorlesungen über allgemeine Ethik und über Berufsethik an berufsbildenden Schulen und den höheren Bildungseinrichtungen. # Förderung dynamischer kirchlicher Bewegungen. Die Hochschulseelsorge erreicht bessere Ergebnisse, wenn sie sich auf Gruppen oder Bewegungen und Vereinigungen stützt, die manchmal von nur geringer Zahl, aber qualitativ hochstehend sind und die von den Diözesen und den Bischofskonferenzen unterstützt werden. # Suche nach einer Hochschulseelsorge, die sich nicht auf eine allgemeine und undifferenzierte Jugendpastoral beschränkt, sondern die von der Tatsache ausgeht, daß zahlreiche Jugendliche von der universitären Umgebung tief beeinflußt werden. Eben dort ereignet sich in großem Maß ihre Begegnung mit Christus und ihr Zeugnis als Christen. Diese Pastoral setzt sich daher zum Ziel, die Jugendlichen zu erziehen und zu begleiten, die ja im Glauben der konkreten Wirklichkeit ihres Umfelds und ihrer Aktivitäten, in denen sie engagiert sind, begegnen müssen. # Förderung eines Dialogs zwischen Theologen, Philosophen und Wissenschaftlern, der die Denkweisen tiefgehend zu erneuern und neuen, fruchtbaren Beziehungen zwischen dem christlichen Glauben, der Theologie, der Philosophie und den empirischen Wissenschaften in ihrer konkreten Suche nach der Wahrheit Raum zu geben vermag. Die Erfahrung zeigt es: Die Universitätsangehörigen, Priester und vor allem Laien, befinden sich in vorderster Linie, wenn es gilt, die kulturelle Diskussion über die großen Fragen, die den Menschen, die Wissenschaft und die Gesellschaft betreffen, sowie über die neuen Herausforderungen, die sich dem menschlichen Geist stellen, aufrechtzuerhalten und zu fördern. Im besonderen kommt es den katholischen Lehrenden und ihren Vereinigungen zu, interdisziplinäre Initiativen und kulturelle Begegnungen innerhalb und außerhalb der Universität zu fördern, dabei kritische Methode und Vertrauen in die Vernunft zu verbinden, um so metaphysische Gegebenheiten und wissenschaftliche Ergebnisse mit den Aussagen des Glaubens - in der Sprache der verschiedenen Kulturen - zu konfrontieren. III. Pastorale Vorschläge und Orientierungen 1. Von den Ortskirchen vorgelegte pastorale Vorschläge # Eine von bischöflichen Kommissionen dazu durchgeführte Konsultation würde es erlauben, die verschiedenen Initiativen der Hochschulseelsorge und der Präsenz der Christen an der Universität besser zu kennen und ein Dokument mit Orientierungen vorzubereiten, das fruchtbare apostolische Initiativen unterstützt und jene fördert, die sich als notwendig erwiesen haben. # Die Errichtung einer nationalen Kommission für Fragen der Universität und der Kultur würde den Ortskirchen helfen, ihre Erfahrungen und Fähigkeiten der Allgemeinheit zugänglich zu machen. Aufgabe dieser Kommission wäre es, ein Programm von Aktivitäten, Überlegungen und Begegnungen zur Frage Evangelisierung und Kultur für die Seminarien und für die Bildungszentren für Ordensleute und Laien zu erstellen, mit einem ausdrücklich der universitären Kultur gewidmeten Teil. # Auf diözesaner Ebene, in den Universitätsorten, wäre die Errichtung einer spezialisierten Kommission angemessen, die aus Priestern, katholischen Universitätslehrern und Studenten besteht, die befähigt sind, nützliche Hinweise für die Hochschulseelsorge und die Aktivität der Christen im Bereich der Lehre und der Forschung zu geben. Diese Kommission würde dem Bischof helfen, die ihm eigene Sendung der Anregung und der authentischen Anerkennung der verschiedenen diözesanen Initiativen auszuüben und sie mit nationalen oder internationalen Initiativen in Verbindung zu bringen. Der Diözesanbischof, dem der pastorale Dienst für seine Ortskirche anvertraut wurde, ist der Erstverantwortliche für die Präsenz und die Seelsorge der Kirche in den staatlichen wie in den katholischen Universitäten sowie in anderen privaten Institutionen. # Auf pfarrlicher Ebene wäre es wünschenswert, wenn die christlichen Gemeinschaften, Priester, Ordensleute und alle Gläubigen den Studenten und den Lehrenden größere Aufmerksamkeit schenkten, ebenso wie dem von den Hochschulgemeinden ausgeübten Apostolat. Die Pfarrei ist durch ihre Natur eine Gemeinschaft, in der sich fruchtbringende Beziehungen für einen wirksameren Dienst am Evangelium entwickeln können. Sie spielt eine hochzuschätzende Rolle durch ihre Fähigkeit zur Fürsorge, besonders wenn sie die Gründung und den Betrieb von Studentenheimen und Studentenwohnungen unterstützt. Der Erfolg der Evangelisierung der Universität und der universitären Kultur hängt zu einem großen Teil vom Engagement der gesamten Ortskirche ab. # Die Universitätspfarrei ist in verschiedener Hinsicht eine Institution, die noch nie so notwendig war wie heute. Sie setzt die aktive Präsenz eines oder mehrerer Priester voraus, die gut auf dieses spezifische Apostolat vorbereitet wurden. Diese Pfarrei ist ein einzigartiger Ort der Kommunikation mit der akademischen Welt in ihrer ganzen Breite. Sie erlaubt es, Beziehungen mit Persönlichkeiten aus Kultur, Kunst und Wissenschaft zu unterhalten, und stellt zugleich das Hineinwirken der Kirche in dieses Milieu, das in seiner vielgestaltigen Einzigartigkeit so komplex ist, sicher. Als Ort der Begegnung, der christlichen Reflexion und der Bildung, eröffnet sie den Jugendlichen den Zugang zu einer bis dahin unbekannten oder wenig bekannten Kirche und öffnet die Kirche der studierenden Jugend, ihren Fragen und ihrer apostolischen Dynamik. Als privilegierter Ort der liturgischen Feier der Sakramente ist sie vor allem Ort der Eucharistie, Zentrum der ganzen christlichen Gemeinschaft sowie Quelle und Höhepunkt des gesamten Apostolats. # Überall, wo es möglich ist, sollte die Hochschulseelsorge fruchtbringende Beziehungen zwischen katholischen Universitäten oder Fakultäten und allen anderen Bereichen universitären Lebens durch verschiedene Formen der Zusammenarbeit schaffen oder intensivieren. # Die aktuelle Situation stellt einen dringlichen Appell dar, die Ausbildung von qualifiziertem Seelsorgepersonal in den Pfarreien und in den katholischen Bewegungen und Vereinigungen zu organisieren. Sie ruft eindringlich dazu auf, eine langfristige Strategie zu erstellen; denn die kulturelle und theologische Ausbildung verlangt eine angemessene Vorbereitung. Konkret sind viele Diözesen nicht in der Lage, eine solche Ausbildung auf universitärem Niveau einzurichten und zum Ziel zu führen. Werden aber Ressourcen von Diözesen, von spezialisierten Ordensinstituten und Laiengruppen allgemein verfügbar gemacht, wird es möglich sein, diesem Erfordernis zu entsprechen. # In allen Situationen geht es darum, die "Präsenz" der Kirche als "plantatio", d.h. als "Einpflanzung" der christlichen Gemeinschaft in das universitäre Milieu zu verstehen, durch ihr Zeugnis, die Verkündigung des Evangeliums und den Dienst der Liebe. Diese Präsenz wird die "christifideles" reifen lassen und dazu helfen, jenen nahezukommen, die von Jesus Christus fern sind. Aus dieser Sicht erscheint es wichtig, folgendes zu entwickeln und zu fördern: #* eine katechetische Pädagogik von "gemeinschaftsstiftendem" Charakter, die unterschiedliche Vorschläge anbietet, und die Möglichkeit differenzierter Wege und Antworten, die den wirklichen Bedürfnissen der konkreten Personen angemessen sind; #* eine Pädagogik der persönlichen Begleitung, die gekennzeichnet ist durch Annahme, Verfügbarkeit, Freundschaft, gegenseitige persönliche Beziehungen sowie durch kluge Beurteilung der Situationen, in denen die Studenten leben, und der konkreten Mittel, um diese zu verbessern; #* eine Pädagogik der Vertiefung des Glaubens und des geistlichen Lebens, die im Wort Gottes verwurzelt ist sowie im sakramentalen und liturgischen Leben vertieft und mit anderen geteilt wird. # Schließlich verlangt die Präsenz der Kirche in der Universität nach einem gemeinsamen Zeugnis aller Christen. Dieses von seiner missionarischen Dimension untrennbare ökumenische Zeugnis stellt einen wichtigen Beitrag für die Einheit der Christen dar. Gemäß den Formen und in den Grenzen, die von der Kirche festgelegt sind, und ohne daß die den katholischen Gläubigen zustehende pastorale Sorge Schaden nimmt, wird diese ökumenische Zusammenarbeit, die eine entsprechende Vorbereitung voraussetzt, in besonderer Weise beim Studium sozialer Fragen und allgemein in der Vertiefung all jener Fragen fruchtbringend sein, die mit dem Menschen und dem Sinn seiner Existenz und seines Handelns verbunden sind.Vgl. Päpstl. Rat zur Förderung der Einheit der Christen, Direktorium zur Ausführung der Prinzipien und Normen über den Ökumenismus, Vatikanstadt 1993, nn. 211-216. 2. Entwicklung des Apostolats der Laien, besonders der Lehrenden "Die christliche Berufung ist ihrer Natur nach auch eine Berufung zum Apostolat."Zweites Vatikanisches Konzil, Dekret über das Apostulat der Laien "Apostolicam Actuositatem", n. 2. Diese Aussage des Zweiten Vatikanischen Konzils, angewandt auf die Hochschulseelsorge, ist ein eindringlicher Appell an die Verantwortung der katholischen Lehrenden, Intellektuellen und Studenten. Das apostolische Engagement der Gläubigen ist ein Zeichen der Vitalität und des geistlichen Fortschritts der ganzen Kirche. Dieses Bewußtsein einer apostolischen Verpflichtung der Universitätsangehörigen weiterzuentwickeln, geht in die von den pastoralen Orientierungen des Zweiten Vatikanischen Konzils aufgezeigte Richtung. So soll der Glaube im Zentrum der universitären Gemeinschaft zur wirksamen Quelle eines neuen Lebens und einer authentischen christlichen Kultur werden. Die gläubigen Laien erfreuen sich einer legitimen Autonomie, um ihre spezifische apostolische Berufung auszuüben. Um diese zu fördern, sind die Hirten eingeladen, diese Besonderheit nicht nur anzuerkennen, sondern sie eifrig zu unterstützen. Dieses Apostolat entsteht und entwickelt sich ausgehend von beruflichen Beziehungen, von gemeinsamen kulturellen Interessen und vom täglichen gemeinsamen Leben in den verschiedenen Bereichen der universitären Aktivitäten. Das persönliche Apostolat der katholischen Laien ist "Ursprung und Voraussetzung jedes Apostolates der Laien, auch des gemeinschaftlichen, und kann durch nichts ersetzt werden".Ebd., n. 16. Dennoch bleibt es notwendig und dringend, daß die Katholiken, die in der Universität präsent sind, ein Zeugnis der Gemeinschaft und der Einheit geben. In dieser Hinsicht sind die kirchlichen Bewegungen besonders wertvoll. Die katholischen Universitätslehrer spielen eine fundamentale Rolle für die Präsenz der Kirche in der universitären Kultur. Ihre Qualität und ihre Bereitschaft können sogar in manchen Fällen die Unvollkommenheiten der Strukturen ersetzen. Indem das apostolische Engagement des katholischen Lehrers der Wertschätzung der Personen und dem Dienst an ihnen, Kollegen wie Studenten, Priorität einräumt, bezeugt er ihnen den neuen Menschen, "der stets bereit ist, jedem Rede und Antwort zu stehen, der nach der Hoffnung fragt, die ihn erfüllt, aber bescheiden und ehrfürchtig" (vgl. 1 Petr 3, 15-16). Die Universität ist sicher ein begrenzter Sektor der Gesellschaft, aber sie übt dort einen Einfluß aus, der ihre quantitative Dimension qualitativ weit übersteigt. Im Gegensatz dazu scheint jedoch die Gestalt des katholischen Intellektuellen aus verschiedenen universitären Bereichen fast verschwunden zu sein, wodurch es den Studenten schmerzlich an echten Lehrmeistern mangelt, deren verläßliche Anwesenheit und Verfügbarkeit für die Studenten eine qualitativ hochstehende kameradschaftliche Begleitung garantiert. Das Zeugnis des katholischen Lehrers besteht sicher nicht darin, daß er die Wissenschaften, die er unterrichtet, mit konfessionellen Themen überlagert, sondern darin, den Horizont für letzte und grundlegende Fragen zu öffnen durch die stimulierende Bereitschaft, dem oft unausgesprochenen Verlangen der Jugendlichen nach Anhaltspunkten und Sicherheit, nach Orientierung und Zielen aktiv nahe zu sein. Ihr zukünftiges Leben in der Gesellschaft hängt davon ab. Mit noch größerem Recht erwarten Kirche und Universität von den Priestern, die als Professoren an der Universität lehren, eine Kompetenz auf hohem Niveau und die aufrichtige Gemeinschaft mit der Kirche. Die Einheit entfaltet sich in der Verschiedenheit, ohne dabei der Versuchung zu erliegen, alle Aktivitäten vereinheitlichen oder gleichschalten zu wollen: Die Unterschiedlichkeit der Anregungen und der apostolischen Mittel ist weit davon entfernt, im Gegensatz zur kirchlichen Einheit zu stehen, sondern fordert und bereichert sie vielmehr. Die Hirten werden den legitimen Charakteristika des universitären Geistes Rechnung tragen: Verschiedenheit und Spontaneität, Respekt vor der persönlichen Freiheit und Verantwortung, Widerstand gegen jede Form aufgezwungener Vereinheitlichung. Es ist richtig, die katholischen Bewegungen oder Gruppen zu ermutigen, die gerufen sind, sich zu vermehren und zu entwickeln, aber es ist ebenso wichtig, die katholischen Laienvereinigungen anzuerkennen und zu beleben, deren universitäres Apostolat sich durch eine lange und fruchtbare Tradition empfiehlt. Ausgeübt durch die Laien, ist das Apostolat in dem Maß fruchtbringend, in dem es kirchlich ist. Bei den Kriterien für eine diesbezügliche Bewertung wird jenes der Kohärenz der verschiedenen Engagements mit der katholischen Lehre und Identität noch durch das der moralischen und beruflichen Vorbildhaftigkeit ergänzt, die eine wirksame Authentizität des Laienapostolates verbürgen, dessen Unterpfand das geistliche Leben ist. Schlußüberlegung Unter den vielen Feldern des Apostolates und der Aktivitäten, für die die Kirche Verantwortung trägt, gehört die universitäre Kultur zu den vielversprechendsten, aber auch zu den schwierigsten. Die apostolische Präsenz und Aktivität der Kirche in diesem besonderen Umfeld - mit einem solchen Einfluß auf das soziale und kulturelle Leben der Nationen, daß von ihm in hohem Maß die Zukunft der Kirche und der Gesellschaft abhängt -, werden auf institutioneller wie auf persönlicher Ebene, und zwar mit entsprechender Unterstützung durch Priester und Laien, durch das Verwaltungspersonal, durch Lehrende und Studierende, ausgeübt. Die Konsultation und die Begegnungen mit zahlreichen Bischöfen und Universitätsangehörigen haben die Bedeutung der Zusammenarbeit zwischen den verschiedenen interessierten kirchlichen Stellen klar aufgezeigt. Die Kongregation für das Katholische Bildungswesen, der Päpstliche Rat für die Laien und der Päpstliche Rat für die Kultur erklären erneut ihre Bereitschaft, einen solchen Austausch zu unterstützen und Begegnungen zu fördern, auf der Ebene von Bischofskonferenzen und internationalen katholischen Organisationen, wie auch von Kommissionen für Unterricht, für Erziehung und für Kultur, die in diesem besonderen Bereich tätig sind. Als Dienst an den Personen, die in der Universität engagiert sind, und durch sie als Dienst an der Gesellschaft, fügt sich die Präsenz der Kirche im universitären Milieu in den Prozeß der Inkulturation des Glaubens als Erfordernis der Evangelisierung ein. An der Schwelle eines neuen Jahrtausends, für das die universitäre Kultur eine sehr bedeutsame Komponente darstellen wird, ist die Verpflichtung, das Evangelium zu verkünden, noch dringlicher geworden. Sie ruft nach Glaubensgemeinschaften, die fähig sind, die Frohe Botschaft Christi all jenen zu übermitteln, die sich im Kontext der universitären Kultur bilden, dort lehren und ihre Tätigkeit ausüben. Die Dringlichkeit dieses apostolischen Einsatzes ist groß, denn die Universität ist einer der fruchtbarsten Orte, an denen Kultur geschaffen wird. "Die Kirche weiß um die dringende pastorale Notwendigkeit, der Kultur besondere Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen. Sie fordert darum die Laien auf, sich mutig und kreativ an den privilegierten Orten der Kultur, wie der Welt der Schulen und Universitäten, der Milieus wissenschaftlicher und technischer Forschung, den Orten des künstlerischen Schaffens und humanistischen Nachdenkens eine Präsenz zu verschaffen. Diese Präsenz soll nicht nur die Elemente der gegenwärtigen Kultur erkennen, kritisch beurteilen und gegebenenfalls läutern, sondern sie mit Hilfe des ursprünglichen Reichtums des Evangeliums und des christlichen Glaubens auf eine höhere Ebene erheben."Johannes Paul II., Nachsynodales Apostolisches Schreiben "Christifideles Laici", Über die Berufung und Sendung der Laien in Kirche und Welt, 30. Dezember 1988, n.44. Vatikanstadt, den 22. Mai, am Pfingstfest 1994 Pio Kard. Laghi, Präfekt der Kongregation für das Katholische Bildungswesen Eduardo Kard. Pironio, Präsident das Päpstlichen Rates für die Laien Paul Kard. Poupard, Präsident das Päpstlichen Rates für die Kultur Literatur Quelle Die Präsenz der Kirche an der Universität und in der universitären Kultur (VAS118C) Kategorie:Rechtliche Struktur